


Sans Puns About Your Misery

by alternage



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ....probably not at the moment tho, Alternate Universe - BeastTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Drabble, Gen, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Sans - Freeform, and i immediately want to write it out, as in, i cant be motivated to write a series but i can write oneshot fics cool cool, i have an interesting mindset, i say i based readers dialogue on myself but id fucking love his puns, i think of a pun, you suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternage/pseuds/alternage
Summary: You stub your toe.Sans is useless.What's new?





	Sans Puns About Your Misery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cracking_the_mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cracking_the_mind/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eight Skulls, One Migraine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393950) by [cracking_the_mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cracking_the_mind/pseuds/cracking_the_mind). 



> I imagine this taking place in some sort of setup like cracking_the_mind's Eight Skulls One Migraine. I mean, it's probably extremely out of character for how the reader is in their fic, but I mostly based the dialogue on myself. Sue me.

Your foot feels like it’s on fire. _Fuck._

 

“wow, that must have toe-tally hurt, huh?”

 

And of course, Sans is of no help. _FUCK._

 

Despite the frustrated screaming going on in your mind, you make out several snickers and a brave chuckle coming from the couch.

 

You’ll revise that statement: _Sanses_ are of no help. _FUCK!_

 

You finally unclench your eyes and glare down Sans, _your_ Sans, the pain still twisting your facial features into a scowl.

 

“I swear to god Sans, you pun again and I’ll make sure it’s _you_ that’s hurting - ggghhh - _why_ ,” Your retort cuts short when you try putting pressure on your toe, like that was a genius idea.

 

Your eyes clamp down again, but you can practically _feel_ the shit-eating grin radiating off one of those assholes. Oh, and now Ink is full-on laughing. _Subtle._

 

“threat doesn’t seem very nice of you.”

 

_God fucking damn it, you too, Beast?_

 

“I don’t FEEL very nice right now!”

 

“Ha, yeah, you- you want some. Some n-ice for that?” Ink could barely be heard through the wonderful time he appeared to be having.

 

“THAT DOESN’T EVEN MAKE SENSE, INK.”

 

“what are you talking about, that makes total sans.”

 

That’s it. You’re done. You’ve been done san- _since_ day one, sure, but you’re completely done now. You immediately drop all form in your face, and stare Sans straight in the eyelights.

 

“You know what? I’d rather be in pain than listen to y’all’s shit puns. Goodbye.”

 

And you thrust your toe back into the table leg.


End file.
